Video
by Arai Mau
Summary: "Dan bertepatan dengan bunyi welcome khas windows berbunyi. Aku me-refresh sebentar laptop ku dan menancapkan flashdisk Jonghyun Sunbae, mencari file video nya dan mengcopy nya ke harddisk ku. Dengan mata yang berbinar aku meng – click icon play. Selamat datang ke dunia fantasi/TaeKai as Twins/AU/DLDR"


VIDEO

.

EXO © SM Entertaiment

SHINee © SM Entertaiment

Video © Arai Mau

Taemin & Kai © God, Their Family, and Themselves

.

.

.

"Dan bertepatan dengan bunyi welcome khas windows berbunyi. Aku me-refresh sebentar laptop ku dan menancapkan flashdisk Jonghyun Sunbae, mencari file video nya dan mengcopy nya ke harddisk ku.

Dengan mata yang berbinar aku meng – click icon play.

Selamat datang ke dunia fantasi. "

.

.

.

BRAK

"APA – APAAN INI LEE TAEMIN ! BISA – BISANYA KAU MENDAPAT NILAI 45 HAH ! APAKAH KUPING MU ITU TULI SEHINGGA SELALU MENGACUHKAN AJARAN GURUMU ?! "

Tampak seorang wanita cantik yang ku panggil eomma ini sedang mengeluarkan unek – unek nya sambil sesekali memijat pangkal hidungnya. Beliau memarahi kembaranku – Lee Taemin – yaah, kalian bisa menebak apa yang sedang eomma ku keluhkan padanya,

BRAK

( lagi – lagi ) eomma ku menggebrak meja dengan keras, cukup membuat aku dan Taemin terjungkal kaget.

"Sekarang, eomma tidak mau tau lagi. Kau sudah kelas 11, sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih kegiatan yang BERGUNA untuk masa depanmu, dan kegiatan yang TIDAK SANGAT BERGUNA untuk masa depanmu. " Ujar Eomma ku panjang lebar dengan menekankan kata ' berguna ' dan ' tidak berguna '

Kemudian beliau meninggalkan kami berdua dengan muka kusut. Tapi, tiba – tiba dia membalikkan badan, " Aku tidak akan menerima nilai dibawah 75 Taemin – ah, dan cobalah untuk meniru Jongin. Sampai saat ini, nilai terendah yang Ia berikan padaku adalah 98. Dan hukuman mu, tidak boleh menyentuh PS selama 3 minggu. " Tambah Eomma ku kemudian Ia pergi ke luar.

Aku terkikik pelan dan menolehkan kepala ku menghadap Taemin.

" Aku heran. Kau ini bodoh ? kurang pintar ? Atau tidak pernah bisa pintar ? "

Dan kemudian aku merasakan hantaman keras mengenai keningku.

Jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 10 malam.

Dan bertepatan pula aku menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah matematika terkutuk ini. Terkadang aku berpikir, untuk apa kita mempelajari matematika yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan dunia yang sebenarnya. Ayolah, maksudku apa hubungannya Matriks, Logaritma, Trigonometri, dan Eksponen dengan jual beli di pasar atau supermarket? Tidak ada.

Aritmatika Sosial, masih mungkin.

Aku mendengus nafas kasar dan membereskan buku – buku ku sekaligus menyiapkan pelajaran esok hari.

PRAK

Itu suara handphone ku jatuh.

" Sial. "

Aku mengambil handphone ku yang jatuh dan membukanya.

 _ **3 new message**_.

Aku mengerutkan alis bingung, dan membukanya ternyata semua dari Jonghyun Sunbae – Senior ku di ekstra Mading – Aku membacanya sambil tiduran di kasur.

 _Fr : Jojong Sunbae_

 _Hey, Gimana ? Hot kan ?_

 _Yaahh, secara koleksi gue. Gak ada yang bikin boring._

Aku membelalakkan mataku, ya ampun, aku lupa. Dan aku melanjutkan membaca pesan yang kedua dan ketiga.

 _Fr : Jojong Sunbae_

 _Btw, yang video judulnya " tomcat bukan jones " itu langsung pake 10 gaya sekaligus._

 _Siap – siap deh lu bolak – balik kamar mandi :p_

 _Fr : Jojong Sunbae_

 _Hoy item ! bales kek sms gue. Gue tau lu lagi konsentrasi tapi masa bales sms aja gak bisa._

 _Gue stop stok video nya, mampus lu -_-_

 _Nb : kidding, gue cuma kesepian aja T^TT_

Tertawaan hambar keluar dari mulutku, dan tanpa babeomma aku langsung mengambil flashdisk ku dan mengambil laptop ku. Sembari menunggu laptop hidup seutuhnya (?) aku membalas sms Jonghyun Sunbae.

 _To : Jojong Sunbae_

 _ADUH HYUNG, GUE BENERAN LUPA. LAGIAN GUE JUGA DARI TADI GAK BUKA HP, INI BARU BUKA SEKARANG._

 _Pokoknya makasiihhh ya hyung, lo segalanya ^^_

Send.

Dan bertepatan dengan bunyi welcome khas windows berbunyi. Aku me-refresh sebentar laptop ku dan menancapkan flashdisk Jonghyun Sunbae, mencari file video nya dan mengcopy nya ke harddisk ku.

Dengan mata yang berbinar aku meng – click icon play.

Selamat datang ke dunia fantasi.

" Nghh.. "

Aku meregangkan otot – otot ku sebentar dan mengucek kedua mataku, jangan lupakan uapan lebar yang masih keluar dari mulutku.

Dalam keadaan setengah hidup, aku kembali mengingat kejadian semalam.

Video koleksi Jonghyun Sunbae benar – benar...

Aku tertawa kecil, bahkan videonya kuputar lebih dari 3 kali. Dan gara – gara keasikan nonton video itu juga, yang membuatku tidur pukul 3 pagi. Benar – benar gila.

Tanganku meraih jam weker yang berbunyi nyaring disebelah ranjangku.

06.15

Reflek aku membanting jam weker ku dan berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

Aku menuruni tangga dengan suara gaduh sembari memakai dasi ku dan membetulkan rambutku, tak peduli dengan tatapan malas Appa serta tatapan tajam dari Eomma.

Oh, jangan lupakan juga senyuman mengejek dari kembaranku tersayang.

" Eomma, Appa, Pendek. Selamat Pagi " Ucapku langsung duduk tanpa melihat Taemin dan kedua orang tuaku serta langsung menyambar roti yang ada di meja dan memakannya dengan rakus.

"..."

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, tumben sekali Eomma tidak membalas sapaanku. Kalau appa masih mungkin, nah Eomma ? Semarah – marahnya dia dengan kami, dia selalu membalas sapaan kami.

Dan kemudian, aku mencoba melihat sekelilingku di meja makan. Dan kemudian aku sadar mereka bertiga sedang mengamatiku dengan intens.

Aku berdeham pelan dan memelankan kunyahan makanku.

" Ada apa dengan kalian ? " Cicitku takut – takut.

Appa tersenyum misterius kepadaku, lalu secara tiba – tiba Ia mengelus lembut kepalaku, "Ternyata kau meniru Appa, dulu Appa juga penggila berat akan hal itu. Kau hebat! " Ujar Appaku sambil memamerkan gummy smile nya padaku. Sedangkan Aku hanya menatap Appa bingung.

"YAA... LEE HYUKJAE ! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMUJINYA HAH ! BUKANKAH HARUSNYA KAU MENASEHATINYA ! ASAL KAU TAHU ITU HAL YANG MEMALUKAN ! " Tiba – tiba Eomma ku berteriak dengan kencang sambil melotot ke arah Appa dan Aku. Dan kemudian membuang mukannya.

Seketika kami bertiga dilanda keheningan sesaat. Dan badanku gemetar luar biasa.

"Ayolah, Cepat selesaikan masalah ini. Aku sangat penasaran dengan hukumannya. " Ocehan Taemin memecah keheningan, disertai dengan suara 'kekeh' – an nya yang khas.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Hukuman ? Siapa yang akan dihukum ? Aku ? Bitch Please. Aku tidak melanggar apapun. Sepertinya, anak ini masih dalam pengaruh mabuk Fisika.

Tunggu, langgaran ?

Tiba – tiba Dehaman Appa terdengar, " Yaa.. Jongin – ah, kau tahu ? ada kalanya seseorang merasa bosan dalam hidupnya, dan mencoba menemui hal baru lain yang mampu membuatnya terpikat. " Ujar Appa.

" Tidak peduli, apakah hal baru itu memberi efek yang baik maupun efek yang buruk untuknya, karena yang Ia pikirkan saat itu hanya hiburan bukan akibat yang ditimbulkan kedepannya – " Beliau memotong kalimatnya, meminum kopi yang dibuatkan oleh Eomma, "– Appa yakin kau pasti bisa memilih mana yang benar dan tidak. Kurangilah sedikit – demi sedikit, Jongin – ah."

Appa mengakhiri kalimat sastra nya yang panjang lebar dengan menatapku lembut.

Aku menundukkan kepala ku ketika Appa berbicara seperti itu, merasakan keringat sebesar jagung jatuh dari dahiku, terselip perasaan bersalah pada mereka berdua. Bohong jika aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka maksud. Aku tahu – tidak – sangat tahu, kemana perkataan appa ini tujuannya.

Kegiatan ku menonton video yadong semalam

" Aku minta maaf Appa, Aku khilaf. Aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, Kalian mau kan memaafkanku ? " Ucapku dengan memasang muka anak anjing hilang.

Appa mengangguk dan menunjukkan gummy smile nya yang khas padaku. Sedangkan Eomma menghela nafas sebentar, " Aku tidak akan menerima maaf mu jika kau melakukan hal yang buruk ini lagi, dan cobalah untuk meniru Taemin. Sampai saat ini, Ia belum pernah menonton video bejat seperti itu. " Ucap Eomma kemudian mencium keningku.

" Yaa.. kenapa Eomma tidak adil ! Saat Eomma memarahiku kemarin, aku tidak mendapat ciuman di kening. Ini tidak adil. Jahat ! " Rengek Taemin seperti bayi, sedangkan kami bertiga hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anehnya. Aku juga tidak habis pikir, dia lebih tua dariku 3 menit tapi kelakuannya tidak ada dewasa nya sama sekali.

Kami pun melanjutkan sarapan kami dengan agak cepat. Dalam proses sarapan, aku berpikir bagaimana bisa kedua orangtua ku mengetahuinya. Padahal kunci kamar ku sudah ku kunci tadi malam, dan juga semua orang sudah tidur tadi malam. Eh, kecuali...

Taemin.

Reflek aku menatap Taemin yang sedang lahap memakan roti nya. Kalau dipikir – pikir, Kamarnya ada di depanku. Dan juga, kami pernah bertukar kunci cadang kamar kami.

YA TUHAN, BODOHNYA AKU.

Sekarang dengan otak pintar ku, aku menyusun semua dari awal. Taemin adalah kebalikanku, Ia tipe orang yaang susah tidur dalam keramaian, ketika Ia tidur suasana harus benar – benar sunyi, suara sekecil apapun akan membangunkannya.

Daging sapi ku kunyah dengan perlahan sembari kembali membayangkan. Aku ingat dengan jelas, tadi malam volume laptop ku 40 % dan volume Windows Media Player 25 % dan aku memutarnya tanpa headset, walaupun sebenarnya itu termasuk dalam volume lumayan pelan tapi bila di mainkan dalam suasana sunyi maka tetap terdengar lumayan keras.

Jadi, Kronologinya karena volume video ku lumayan keras, Ia merasa terganggu dan mencoba untuk menegurku, karena Taemin adalah tipe laki – laki yang sopan maka Ia mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Setelah lama mengetuk, tidak ada jawaban maka dengan perasaan (yang pasti) dongkol Ia masuk dengan kunci cadang kamarku.

Dan aku tidak mengetahuinya karena aku sedang keasikan berada di kamar mandi, melepaskan hasrat ku. Tak lupa juga pintu kamar mandi yang ku kunci, menyebabkan aku tidak mengetahui apapun. Sebenarnya aku mendengar suara lain, tapi aku mengabaikannya karena tetap berpegang pada fakta ' seluruh orang disitu sudah tidur'.

Kembali ke Taemin, pastinya pertama Ia mencariku dan karena Aku tidak ada, Ia pun mencari sumber suara itu dan (sialnya) Ia menemukan laptop yang sedang menayangkan adegan yadong. Sebenarnya Taemin itu tipe orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia, nah karena Ia dari awal sudah terlanjur dongkol padaku maka Ia memberitahu Appa dan Eomma.

Tapi melalui apa ? Saat aku kembali dari kamar mandi, sudah tidak ada orang di kamarku.

HANDPHONE !

Taemin tidak pernah lepas dari handphone nya. Kemungkinan besar Ia membawanya serta di kamarku. Nah, setelah Ia memergoki ku Ia mengadu ke orang tua, karena Ia bingung harus menunjukkan bukti dengan apa. Dia pun menggunakan handphone nya.

TRING

Analisis ku memang hebat.

" Sudah selesai Jongin – ah ? " Tanya Eomma sambil menuangkan susu pada Taemin.

" Sudah Eomma. " Jawabku sambil mengangkat piring dan gelas ke dapur.

" Tidak usah, biar Eomma saja. Sekarang cepatlah ambil tas dan pakai sepatumu, Appa dan Taemin akan segera menyusul. " Ujar Eomma.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan memberikan piring dan gelas pada Eomma kemudian bergegas ke kamarku mengambil tas.

" Oh ya, Jongin – ah karena Eomma tidak mau terkesan pilih kasih, Eomma tetap memberimu hukuman. Hukumannya adalah kau kehilangan uang saku selama 2 minggu dan laptop disita sehingga kau menggunakan komputer di ruang keluarga. " Ujar Eomma ku lagi panjang lebar dengan tangan menunjuk komputer yang nganggur di ruang keluarga.

Saat itu juga aku mengepalkan tangan ku menahan amarah.

Oh, jangan lupakan jari tengah yang kutunjukkan secara terang – terangan pada Taemin.

" YAA LEE JONGIN, TANGANMU TADI MEMBENTUK APA HAH?! KAU INGIN HUKUMANMU BERTAMBAH ! "

Oh My Fuckin God. Ingin rasanya aku mengeluarkan jiwa iblisku dan menghabisi Taemin SEKARANG JUGA.

.

.

.

END


End file.
